Christmas Magic
|music = Michele Bettali, Stefano Carrara, Fabrizio Castania |lyric = Michele Bettali, Stefano Carrara, Fabrizio Castania |publ = Tridimensional S.r.l. |pre = Like a Ruby |next = The Magic of Sirenix}}Christmas Magic is a song heard in the tenth episode of the fifth season of Winx Club, A Magix Christmas. It is played as the Winx take the neighborhood kids on a ride through Alfea at the end of the episode. Lyrics |-|English= Have you ever seen anything Like the sparkle of Christmas Eve? It's so beautiful when you believe All the ones you love gather 'round Snow so glittery on the ground Santa's coming any minute now And I'll meet you on a star We'll dream the night away It's Christmas magic Soaring through your heart On a one horse open sleigh It's Christmas magic Sweet anticipating Smiles decorating, you and me (you and me) Nowhere I'd rather be Have you ever seen a fashion trend Like the whole world in green and red? Little houses made of gingerbread Someone knows you've been bad or good Darlin' your wishes are understood Reindeers fly over your neighborhood And I'll meet you on a star We'll dream the night away It's Christmas magic Soaring through your heart On a one horse open sleigh It's Christmas magic Sweet anticipating Smiles decorating, you and me (you and me) Nowhere I'd rather be Tonight, we'll ride these wings of ours Hold on to me you'll feel the power Oh, tonight we'll fly away in the hours Just close your eyes and feel the power And I'll meet you on a star (yeah) We'll dream the night away (night away) It's Christmas magic (oh, yeah yeah yeah) Soaring through your heart On a one horse open sleigh (open sleigh) It's Christmas magic (oh, yeah yeah yeah) It's time for celebrating Smiles decorating, you and me (Yeah you and me, you and me) Nowhere I'd rather be Tonight Nowhere I'd rather be Tonight Nowhere I'd rather be Tonight |-|Italian= Hai mai visto qualcosa che Brilla come la luna nel ciel Misterioso e inafferrabile Con la neve bianca e magica Con gli amici e con la musica Questa notte ora inizierà Su una stella io e te Come le favole È già Natale Sopra le città La slitta volerà È già Natale Un sorriso accende I cuori della gente Intorno a me E io sono con te Guarda il mondo visto da quassù Tutto è bianco, rosso, verde e blu Vola in alto e non fermarti più Sulle ali della fantasia Colorando il cielo e gli allegria È una festa piena di magia Su una stella io e te Come le favole È già Natale Sopra le città La slitta volerà È già Natale Un sorriso accende I cuori della gente Intorno a me E io sono con te E tu stanotte splenderai Insieme a noi Col tuo potere Ooh tu stanotte volerai Un salto e via Senza barriere Su una stella io e te Come le favole È già Natale Sopra le città La slitta volerà È già Natale Un sorriso accende I cuori della gente Intorno a me E io sono con te Lo sai Che se sono con te Vedrai Questa notte non finirà mai Trivia *This song is the first and to date, only song to be about Christmas. *Music from this song is used in the game Harmonix Heroines on Nick.com. *Though to date there is still no English version of the season five soundtrack, the complete English song is available on a DVD coming with the Aisha doll of the My Karaoke doll line. *This song was heard in a Winx Club Gift Video - Merry Christmas! and a verse of it was heard in Winx Club Musical Show Christmas Tour! - Spot Ufficiale released on the Winx Club YouTube Channel. **Its instrumental was heard in a special video called Christmas 2012 - Happy Christmas released on the Official Winx Club YouTube Channel. **A part of the English version of the song is also heard in the English gift video of Winx Club called Christmas and as a part of the Italian version is the Italian gift video called Natale. **On December 18 2015, the full song was released along with all of season 5 songs in the Winx Club's Official Youtube Channel in the video Winx Club - Season 5 - all songs!. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Winx Club Category:Songs Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Games Songs Category:Season 5 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club: Winx Fairy School